


Movement

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: The truth hurts. In some ways, the truth hurts so much more than the lies. Because really, it’s the truth that takes everything away. The moments that are left, now, to question. The promises. The trust.Lena needs to trust now, more than ever. Now that everything has been called into question, and her entire world has shifted on its axis. So, she asks Kara for something that she has no choice but to trust her for.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 513
Collections: 4sk





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staple/gifts).

Lena sighed her contentment into Kara’s shoulder as she fell into bed against the other woman, and Kara smiled softly in return. Her hands moved instinctively to Lena’s back. She knew by now how to tell when Lena'd had a long day, and usually - she knew just what she liked.

It was just that, judging by the way Lena’s hand had begun to run up her stomach beneath her shirt, that might not be a good long cuddle, this time. “Hey, you.” Kara finally murmured into Lena’s hair in order to draw a smile out of her. “I already had dinner...you were at the lab so late and I-”

“None of that.” Lena replied with a low chuckle as she skirted the underside of Kara’s breast with her fingertips. “Thank you for waiting here for me.”

“Of course, I waited for you. Do you need anything? A bath? I can draw you a bath, rub your shoulders, warm up some dinner…”

“Mm-mm. That sounds heavenly, but that isn't what I need right now.” 

Kara sat up slowly then with Lena straddling her lap, and allowed the other woman to pull her shirt off over her head. “What do you need?” Kara asked as her own hands began to wander. 

“Something I don't know that I ever would have asked you for, before.”

Kara didn't need to ask what ‘before’ was. She knew. She knew how Lena had seen her borderline-innocent, vulnerable reporter. She also knew all too well the work it had taken to get back here. To a place where Lena could look at her without Kara recognizing the hurt in her eyes. To a place where Lena could let herself want her like this, again. 

But Lena was learning to reconcile these two very different people. She was learning to accept the different facets of this woman that she loved too dearly to let go of. And as such, she was occasionally a bit more daring than she might have been before. 

“How do you feel about anal?”

She also enjoyed making Kara blush. That, at least, hadn't changed at all. And she was beet-red as her hands went still on Lena’s sides. 

“I...haven't really ever...um…”

“To be more precise, I think I'd enjoy you fucking my ass. If that clears anything up for you.” 

Kara’s next breath shuddered on its way out. “A little.” The blush was still there. It was just there for a different reason, now. “Pretty clear, actually.” 

“We never have to do anything you don't want to do, Kara.” Lena’s tone softened as she pressed a light kiss to Kara's temple and stroked her cheek with her hand. 

“No, it's...it's just hot. I don't know. It just is. Is...were you thinking about this in the lab today? But we should probably get the sun lamps, or-”

“Slow down. Yes, I was absolutely thinking about this today. And no, we aren't getting the lamps.” Lena murmured, pressing her face into the crook of Kara’s neck as she inhaled deeply. “I trust you.” She finally said, albeit quietly. “Let me trust you.” 

There were some unspoken words there. Ones that Kara frowned softly in response to. There could easily have been an ‘again’ at the end of that quiet request. 

“I'll be careful, Lena.” Kara whispered as she trailed her fingertips along Lena’s spine under her shirt and turned her head to kiss the lobe of the other woman’s ear. Then her jaw. Then a trail along the side of her neck. More unspoken words that had nothing to do with the physical aspect of their relationship. Words that had no place here. Not right now. 

_This time. I'll be careful this time. I won't hurt you this time._

“Is there something on your mind?” Lena asked just as Kara’s thumb brushed over one of the straps of her bra, but didn't pause to begin unclasping it. 

“It can wait,” Kara responded without hesitation. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked as she leaned back far enough that Kara could see the little furrow between her brows. 

Kara smiled in response, and it disappeared - which only made her smile widen. “Totally sure.”

“Okay. Well, why don't you go get the harness on, and I'll relax and enjoy the show?” 

Lena’s eyelids lowered as Kara untangled herself from the other woman and slipped out of bed. Kara didn’t really put on much of a show as she undressed, but she didn’t really have to. Lena appreciated the hard lines of muscle no matter how they were revealed to her. Every single time. And, oh, she’d missed them. She’d missed everything about Kara while they’d been apart. But she was here, now. They were here, now. 

And Lena got to see this, again. She got to have this again. The almost shy glances from Kara as she chose a smaller-than-usual attachment to snap into the o-ring of their harness. But Lena knew that shyness didn’t run all that deep. Not when things got heavier, at least. 

Tonight, though, Lena couldn’t really help speeding that along. She couldn’t help inwardly congratulating herself when Kara turned to look at her and found Lena reaching beneath herself instead of between her thighs - her fingers already glistening with lube from the bottle that still lay nearby on the bed. 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat and her hands stalled for a moment in their task of tightening the last strap to her liking. Lena only gave her a very faint smile as she pressed one of her fingers into herself. A smile that faded when a breathy huff left her now-parted lips at the unfamiliar, but welcome sensation.

“Come here,” Lena whispered as she pressed the length of her finger deeper and followed it with a second and the flush in her cheeks began spreading towards her chest. The look she always found herself chasing finally sparked in Kara’s eyes in response to the slightly raspy whimper that got caught in her throat. That little moment of acknowledgment that this was only for her. That Lena was only for her. “Please.” 

Kara swallowed thickly when she realized her mouth had gone dry, and soon enough - she was crawling onto the bed to lay on her side against Lena, whose eyes fell shut now that Kara was near. Since she seemed content to stretch herself, Kara stroked soothingly along her thigh while she did it - but the touches slowly became less innocent as they trailed higher and higher, until she was gathering some of the glistening wetness of Lena’s core onto her fingertips. 

Yet, even as her actions caused Lena’s breaths to quicken, she found comfort in the kisses that were then peppered softly against her shoulder and along her chest. “I’m here.” Kara finally murmured against Lena’s cheek. In that same moment, she began stroking over Lena’s clit to ease the slight look of discomfort on her face. 

As soon as Kara began touching her, though, it was gone. Replaced, instead, by quick, short puffs of breath as she turned her head towards Kara. 

“Open your eyes,” Kara whispered, tilting Lena’s chin up carefully until dark lashes fluttered and then she found herself trapped in the most disarming gaze she’d ever seen. 

Kara’s eyes flashed down, but only for a moment. Only long enough to find the bottle of lube and squeeze a few drops into her fingers before she was looking at Lena, again. Lena, whose fingers had gone still. 

“Let me.” Kara encouraged gently, slowly moving her hand down to join hers. She pressed gently against tightness that Lena had been working at. 

Lena nodded faintly, and Kara watched her face carefully as she gradually began slipping one of her fingers in against the two Lena still had inside herself. She was careful. She was so, so careful...and the feeling was so...just so _much_. For both of them. For Lena, it was somehow easier - more pleasurable when Kara was stretching her. For Kara, well. For Kara, it was just overwhelming.

And Lena was incredibly tight. And her quiet moans and...just…

“Are you okay?” Lena asked with a breathy little laugh, and Kara realized she’d been panting with her face pressed against Lena’s chest. For how long, she didn’t know. 

“Sorry...It’s-” Kara trailed off, and pressed an apologetic kiss against Lena’s lips, and with her free hand, Lena held her there. 

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered into their kiss, and when she slipped her fingers free of herself, Kara followed suit slowly. “I don’t mind knowing you want me. Trust me. But I want you to show me how much. I need you to.” It was a plea. Plain and simple. Kara could hear it in the hitch in her voice and feel it in the faint tremble in Lena’s fingertips as she began pulling Kara closer. 

Lena needed to let go. And she needed Kara to catch her. Kara recognized this. Even if they'd been apart at times, she'd known Lena long enough to know the things she couldn't say out loud. So she moved over her slowly, taking her delicate wrists in her hands and moving them above her head against the pillows with a gentleness that had been painstakingly learned. 

Lena’s legs parted for her - welcoming the weight of her hard body between them, and Kara lowered her head so she could brush her lips against Lena’s temple in response. 

“I've got you.” Kara whispered as she slowly let go of Lena’s wrists. “Please talk to me. Please tell me if it's too much.”

Lena nodded and let out a slow breath to steady herself as Kara kissed her again. Then, she reached for the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a little packet, and Kara discovered that she very much liked the sight of Lena Luthor tearing open a condom for her with her perfect teeth. She liked watching Lena’s skilled, deft fingers slide it down along the length of the toy she was wearing even more. 

Lena didn't need to look down again to know that Kara had opened that little bottle again. The subtle motions of her arms between them was enough. That, and the feeling of Kara’s hand brushing her own away as she stroked her slick palm along the length of the toy until it was amply wet. 

“Okay?” Kara asked, having to force herself to sound way more calm than she felt. They'd done so many things together that it was rare for her to be nervous anymore. But this was so new. And she would have to temper herself so much. 

“Please,” Lena whispered as her eyes opened just wide enough for Kara to see the color of them. “Go slow.”

“I promise I will.” Kara sounded so earnest, yet it hit her, suddenly, that she was more worried than Lena was. Because she'd honed in so finely on every aspect of her that she could. Her breaths and the way they caught slightly at the first sensation of pressure. Even the subtle dilation of her pupils. And especially her pulse.

Because Kara couldn't feel the intense resistance that she knew was there as she began to press inside her. Physically, it felt like nothing to her. So these things were all she had. The beseeching look in Lena’s eyes. The faint nods of approval, and the slight since that had Kara going utterly still when the tip of the toy finally slipped into her. 

So she paused and shifted her thumb from the base of the toy to Lena’s clit, which she gave the sweetest, softest attention to as Lena gasped sharply. Only when her hips arched for more did Kara keep pressing forward. 

This - this slowness - this aching, desperate care...this was what Lena needed so terribly. She needed the trembling of Kara’s retrained muscles beneath her fingertips as she ran them over her arms. She needed the feeling of Kara’s weight against her, softening the initial discomfort into something not only bearable, but pleasurable. 

And then, there were the short, quiet breaths Kara was taking against her cheek and against her jaw when she was finally buried within her and trying to find purchase against the sheets with her knees in order to stay still.

“Lena…” 

“I'm okay.” Lena gasped as her head rolled back slightly when Kara’s hips shifted once she settled into a position comfortable for both of them. “I need you to keep going. You feel so good. You feel so fucking good.” 

“I love you.” Kara’s voice nearly broke as she murmured those words just beneath Lena’s ear and then pressed a soft, warm kiss to the flushed skin there. Lena could only nod, because Kara’s hips had already started moving. 

And god, Kara could move. With boundless strength in those chiseled muscles, she could roll her hips so subtly that despite the foreign feeling of being stretched, so - Lena could match her pace. Even as Lena’s nails failed to leave crescents in impermeable skin, they still found purchase as she clung to her. 

Sometimes, Kara needed urging. Encouragement, to move harder. To not be so restrained with her.

But not tonight. Tonight, as the wet heat of Kara’s tongue seared a trail along the front of Lena’s throat, she was more than content to enjoy the ride. 

And it didn't take long to get used to this feeling. It didn't take long for Lena to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist, and in response - Kara’s hands slid beneath her. Lifted her effortlessly onto her lap, where those same hands gripped her hips and lifted them for her, so she wouldn't have to. 

In slow, deep motions - Kara worked Lena up and down on the length of the toy strapped to her hips. And Lena buried her face against Kara’s shoulder and tangled her hands in soft, unruly waves of blonde hair. 

Kara knew Lena liked this. She knew Lena liked to be reminded of certain things - even when things were slow and languid and gentle. Lena liked to know what Kara was capable of. Especially now that she knew what those capabilities were.

When Kara began rocking her own hips along with the rhythm she'd set for Lena’s, Lena whimpered quietly as she felt the pressure of warmth pool in her core. This was good. This was so good. But it wasn't enough. 

“Hm?” Kara hummed the not-quite-question in the back of her throat, and Lena hissed when she thrust a bit harder. 

“Yes, Kara. Fuck. Again.” 

“Harder?” Kara asked in a heated, breathless murmur against Lena’s ear. No pretenses. No shyness. Just more of those reminders that Lena loved. Craved. 

The moment Lena nodded, Kara leaned her into the headboard and reached for the top of it with one hand as the other supported Lena’s back. She was still measured. She had to be. But Lena wanted ‘harder’ and all Kara wanted was to give Lena everything she needed. The first few thrusts of her hips were met with sharp, slightly broken gasps - but it wasn't long before Lena was reaching between them to find her own clit, only to be encouraged by Kara. Not with words, though. Just a soft, approving hum that came with a hit of breath just beneath her ear. 

This was an entirely different feeling than the one Lena was used to. The rising crest of her orgasm almost burned like embers in the core of her body as her thighs tensed around Kara’s hips and there was no stopping it once it started. There was only Lena attempting to stutter out Kara’s name as her hips slowed so they were only rocking along with the waves of Lena’s orgasm. There was only Lena tugging desperately at Kara’s hair and digging her teeth into the skin of her shoulder. Because she could do those things, now. She didn't have to worry about hurting her. 

Lena had been expecting Kara to pull out after she came. But she'd been so wrong. Instead, Kara held her firmly in her lap as she lay back on the bed so that she was looking up at Lena who was now straddling her.

Lena, who was still catching her breath and now placing a hand against Kara’s stomach to steady herself. 

“Lena?” Kara brushes the hollows of Lena’s hips as the other woman’s eyes finally focused on her own, and Lena smiled almost weakly. 

“Mm?”

A little nudge of Kara’s hips that drove her deeper than she already was caused Lena to gasp, and a shudder to wrack her body. Then, Kara’s hand shifted just enough that she could circle Lena’s clit carefully with her thumb. 

“Ride me until you come again.”

Lena was still getting used to this. To this side of Kara that seared into her like a branding iron. To the feeling of being so utterly, exquisitely owned by her. 

Her thighs were a little shaky at first when she rolled her hips, but she discovered rather quickly that she very much enjoyed this. She also very much enjoyed the way Kara’s eyes raked over her, over every perfect curve and freckle, and the blush that settled in her cheeks because she knew Lena was watching her. She knew Lena wasn't doing anything to stop the way her breasts moved with every gentle bounce she made against Kara’s lap. 

There was a time that Kara might have been more subtle. A time when she might have felt strange, staring at her like this. But that was before she figured out that this was another thing Lena needed. To know that Kara wanted her. Desperately. Painfully. 

And she did.

Lena almost laughed as she had to reach for Kara’s hands when they gripped her hips a little too hard, but Kara realized what she was doing before it had even gotten uncomfortable for her. Almost. And maybe she would have, had Kara’s thumb not begun to move a little quicker, in just the right way. Had the incredible feeling of fullness not pushed her right back to the edge she'd already tumbled over once this evening. 

When she could no longer move, Kara moved for her. Subtle flexes of her hips that complimented the attention she was giving Lena’s clit until the other woman collapsed down against her in a trembling, gasping mess. 

It was all Kara could do to just get her arms around Lena quickly enough for either of them. It was all Kara could do to just shower Lena’s cheek and her shoulder with kisses in between gently murmured words. “You are so beautiful…so good...you have no idea...”

Lena chuckled breathlessly, but in truth- these were her favorite moments. When Kara was so blissfully drunk on her that the words falling from her lips couldn't possibly be anything but true. 

“So are you.” Lena finally managed as she lifted her hips enough to part herself from Kara, who winced as Lena hissed quietly.

“I'm sorry.” Kara murmured with a furrow between her brows, and Lena shook her head.

“Don't be ridiculous. That was exquisite. So were you.”

Kara sighed quietly and finally relaxed, then, as Lena settled her weight down against her comfortably. Kara was plenty content to just trail the tips of her fingers along Lena’s sides. 

“Is the world still ending out there?”

“Almost always.” Kara huffed, but she was smiling.

“It's going to have to wait, then.” Lena purred against Kara’s cheek. “I want that bath you mentioned earlier, and then I want you. And then maybe that shoulder rub. And then I want you, again.”

“There's a lot of you wanting me in there…” Kara observed as Lena lifted her head and looked down at her, eyes half-lidded and her expression strikingly soft.

“You can handle it, Supergirl.” 

That was the first time in a long time Kara had seen Lena smile when she used that name. Way too long... 

“I’m not complaining.”


End file.
